Jealousy, Kisses and a Promise
by Ufos n Other Stuff
Summary: De nuevo, un fic de la cuarta temporada... es un one shot ubicado en el 4x05 -Eye of Beholder-... obviamente tiene que ver con los celos de Beckett hacia Serena y quizá una escena que se le sale un poco de las manos a Beckett...


**Sí, sí, más temporada cuatro… ¡Es que la amo! Tantos what ifs que hay capítulo a capítulo y que, por supuesto, de ahí es donde nacen estos fics… espero les guste este one shot…**

 **Ah y de paso quiero pedir su ayuda con un nombre para un gato color gris con blanco… es hombre y me gustaría ponerle un nombre que tenga que ver con Castle… ¿alguna idea? Mi opción uno es Rick…**

 **Disfruten!**

* * *

Todo anunciaba que sería un buen día para Beckett hasta que Serena Kaye apareció en la escena del crimen, llevándose inmediatamente la extraña admiración de _su_ escritor y de los demás a su alrededor. Creyó haberse librado de ella al negar su ayuda como consultora pero gran sorpresa se llevó al encontrársela sentada en la oficina de Gates esbozando una amigable sonrisa que Kate clasificó como hipócrita. No tuvo más remedio que aceptar las órdenes de su capitán y tragarse cada uno de sus insultos, deseando más que nada en el mundo que el caso se resolviera pronto para que todo volviera a la normalidad.

Y lo que más le molestaba, aparte de la elegancia y particularidad que tenía Serena, era que Castle no podía evitar mirarla y hasta seguirla. Le daban ganas de vomitar el intercambio de miradas entre Castle y Serena, esas sonrisas cómplices que Beckett creía que eran solo de ella. Porque él la quería a ella ¿no?

El simple hecho de ver tan entusiasmado a su compañero con la investigadora de seguros hacía que le hirviera la sangre. Y para seguir con el mal día el tener todas las miradas puestas en ella cuando Castle quería largarse tras Serena la hizo apretar la mandíbula y aceptar. ¿Qué demonios iba a decir? Castle podría ser su compañero pero nada lo ataba a la comisaría si no quería y tampoco iba a quedar en evidencia al negarse.

Después, para rematar, verlo sentado en _su_ escritorio demasiado cerca de la investigadora volvió a revolverle el estómago. A esas alturas del día lo único que quería era ir a casa y dormir, tratar de soñar en algo bueno que borrara todas esas horribles imágenes de su mente.

¡Ah, no! Pero la cosa no quedaba en solo simple _acercamiento_. Castle tenía que intentar pasar más tiempo con Serena. ¿No le bastaba con haberla estado siguiendo todo el día? ¡No! El chico-escritor quería el paquete completo. Y Beckett pasaba a segundo plano.

Sí, estaba celosa. Ante alguien lo tenía que admitir, y quién mejor que ella misma para comenzar. Por la mañana lo primero que hizo fue llamar para hacer una cita con el doctor Burke.

Necesitaba sacar esas malditas palabras que tenía atoradas en la garganta antes de gritárselas a Serena en la cara durante el caso. Un acto que sería poco profesional y muy imprudente.

Pero cuando Burke le preguntó por qué le molestaba que Castle estuviera tan emocionado con la investigadora, Kate no supo bien qué decir. ¿Qué era lo que realmente le molestaba? ¿Que Castle le tomara más importancia a aquella mujer que a ella misma? ¿Que no investigara con ella? ¿O que simplemente siempre había tiempo para coquetear con otras mujeres que no fuesen ella? Flirteaba con muchas mujeres pero Kate siempre permanecía observando.

El planteamiento que Burke le hizo la puso a pensar. ¿A qué le temía más? ¿Que él la esperara o que no? El camino a la comisaría se le hizo muy corto, pero le dio tiempo a decidir la respuesta. Temía que él no la esperara. Temía que él se cansara de sus inseguridades. Temía que una mujer como Serena le robara a su compañero, al hombre al que se había dado cuenta de que amaba. Sí, definitivamente sería muy difícil de superar para ella.

Pero ese día solo empeoró. Escuchar a Castle preguntarle su opinión acerca de seguir adelante con Serena, invitarla a salir o algo, hizo que todo a su alrededor diera vueltas. Definitivamente no esperaba esa pregunta. Por una parte se había aliviado cuando supo que no habían pasado la noche juntos, pero el saber que él quería algo más fue como una puñalada directo al corazón. ¿Y qué hizo ella? Evitar no sonar agresiva al decirle "haz lo que quieras".

Todos esos pequeños detalles que Castle soltaba minuto a minuto le hizo replantearse 4 años de su vida. Se suponía que Castle la esperaría, que estaría ahí con ella. ¿Qué había cambiado?

Verlos besarse en el pasillo no fue más que la gota que derramó el vaso. Sí, había sido su idea que él la invitara a salir para distraerla, pero no esperaba que él le creyera y que intentara _dar un paso más_. El enojo la embargó y terminó por echarle la bronca a Castle en la comisaría, gritándole miles de cosas que se suponía que no debería decir, mucho menos en el trabajo.

— ¿Cómo el beso que nos dimos en aquel callejón para distraer al guardia? ¿Cómo ese beso? ¿O más pasional? Porque ¡claro! Todas las mujeres resultan ser más pasionales que yo, ¿no? —" _Mierda, mierda, mierda_ ". ¿Enserio había dicho todo eso en voz alta? Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo intenso y se mordió la lengua para no soltar alguna palabra más.

— ¿Kate? —Preguntó Castle meramente sorprendido. ¿Ella había dicho…? Él cayó en la cuenta de que Beckett había dicho todo eso sin querer, pero claramente lo pensaba. Kate miró hacia todos lados, tratando de alejar el creciente nerviosismo que sentía.

Intentó escapar, salir por la puerta de la sala de observación pero antes siquiera de tocar el pomo sintió la mano de Castle cerrarse sobre su muñeca con firmeza y jalarla hacia él despacio hasta quedar parada a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo. Kate atrapó el labio inferior entre sus dientes y trató de no mirar a Castle a los ojos. Estaba avergonzada. Pero él levantó su cabeza del mentón y prácticamente la obligó a mirarlo.

—Yo… —Intentó explicar Beckett. ¿Pero qué iba a explicar? Lo había dicho todo sin filtro. O al menos una parte, porque aún quedaba mucho en su mente que podía decir. No vio venir el movimiento de Castle, sus labios cerrándose sobre los suyos con pasión y de pronto su espalda chocar contra el espejo. Sintió sus piernas temblar cuando las manos de Castle se posaron en su cintura y la acariciaron por encima de la ropa. Todo lo demás quedó emborronado por los besos del escritor sobre sus labios, después en su cuello. Gimió antes de que fuese ella misma quien lo tomara de la cara para besarlo con furia.

Besos profundos y húmedos. Urgentes. Tan pasionales como nunca nadie la había besado antes. Ni siquiera él mismo la vez anterior. La intensidad de los besos les robó el aire, pero se separaron sólo unos milímetros antes de volver a colapsar con el mismo ímpetu. Sus lenguas comenzaron una batalla en sus bocas, sus dientes mordían los labios del otro. Pero hubo un click borroso en lo más profundo de su mente que los hizo separarse, sus frentes unidas, sus respiraciones entrecortadas, sus pechos subiendo y bajando juntos.

—Debo ir a… —Comenzó Beckett, tratando de normalizar su acelerado pulso. No podía dar señales de tan tremendo beso que había compartido con Castle—. Debo ir a interrogar a Serena —Dijo antes de salir de la sala de observación dejando a Castle parado junto al espejo.

El resto del día fue, sin duda, mucho más agradable pero no logró hablar con Rick en lo referente al beso. No tuvieron ningún momento a solas y Kate lo miraba actuar como si nada hubiese pasado. Por una parte tuvo miedo, ¿acaso había sido solo para quitarse las ganas de besarla? No quería sacar ninguna conclusión antes de no hablar con él, pero se estaba poniendo difícil. Con más sospechosos que interrogar prácticamente la pasó todo el día de lado a lado, en momentos con la cabeza ocupada como para pensar en algo más.

Pero por fin el caso de llegó a su fin, y con él la inminente partida de Serena Kaye y el momento ideal para hablar con Castle. Realmente ya no miraba tan mal a la investigadora de seguros, igual no era como si la tragara tan fácilmente. Le había caído como piedra en el riñón el para nada agradable flirteo entre su escritor y la mujer, pero creía tener esperanzas después de los acontecimientos de las últimas horas.

Por fin la mujer se largó y Kate pudo saborear el deliciosos café que Castle acababa de prepararle sin temor a que él notara el rubor de sus mejillas. Sí, tenían cosas de que hablar, cosas importantes que Kate prefirió no tocar en la comisaría, invitando a Castle a comer una hamburguesa luego de dar por terminada la bebida con sabor a gloria. Dejó la taza sobre su escritorio y caminó muy pegada a Castle hacia el ascensor, disfrutando de la cercanía una vez que las puertas se cerraron.

—Sé que lo sabes, Kate —Dijo Castle entrelazando su mano con la de Beckett, produciéndoles chispas de electricidad subir por sus brazos. Kate sonrió mordiéndose el labio—. Sé que sabes lo que siento —Repitió girándose hacia ella para mirarla a los ojos. Kate sintió de nuevo como las piernas se le aflojaban y no dudó en acercarse a besar los dulces labios de su escritor. Ésta vez mucho más suave que la anterior. Sus labios rozándose delicadamente.

—Castle yo… no sé si aún estoy lista para algo… —Dijo con cierto toque de duda una vez que se separaron. Pero él no iba a dejarla ir tan fácilmente, no cuando ya habían dado un enorme paso.

—Iremos a tu ritmo, Kate, pero por favor, no retrocedamos.

—No retrocesos, lo prometo —Rick esbozó una gran sonrisa y volvió a girarse hacia las puertas del ascensor sin desenlazar su mano con la de Kate. Una extraña euforia lo embargó y supo, en ese momento, que el futuro prometía algo grande. Sólo tenían que avanzar juntos.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por leer… ¿qué les pareció? En realidad me anima mucho recibir sus reviews**

 ***Grace***


End file.
